1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to multi-chip modules (MCMs) and techniques for fabricating MCMs in computer systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an MCM that includes a base plate having a common configuration that facilitates communication with chips in the MCM.
2. Related Art
In existing processor-cache multi-chip modules (MCMs), both processor and SRAM cache chips are soldered onto a substrate with all of their input/output (I/O) connections passing through the substrate. Because of the large number of I/O signals, the routing of wires within the substrate may involve more layers than in a single-chip package, which can significantly increase the cost of the substrate in the MCMs.
Proximity communication can be used to communicate I/O signals within an MCM through capacitive pads between facing island and bridge chips in the MCM. By communicating the high-speed signals between the island chips via the bridge chips, proximity communication allows the complicated and expensive routing of wires through substrates to be simplified. As a consequence, proximity communication may significantly reduce the costs of the MCM.
However, in many proposed MCM designs which use proximity communication, the design of the substrate, the island chips, and the bridge chips, as well as the associated assembly processes, are customized and individually optimized for specific applications. Having to consider both the package design (thermal mechanical) and the proximity-communication channel performance (signal integrity) can increase the design-cycle time of an MCM, especially when application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs) from different vendors are integrated in the MCM.
Hence, what is needed is an MCM and an associated fabrication technique which do not suffer from the above-described problems.